Update:Revenant Cave Rewards: Poll Blog
We've listened to your feedback regarding the Revenant Cave rewards and would like to propose some changes alongside new rewards. If you haven't already, you can catch up on the previous update post here. As with all other Poll focused Dev Blogs, we want to take some time to collate your feedback. The poll is expected to go live in-game tomorrow, so get any feedback in as soon as possible! Changelog *Increased the number of hits the Sinister Amuluet can be used for before it degrades from 100 to 500. We wanted the Revenant caves to be high risk, high reward in terms of loot. What if the same concept could be applied to gear? The Amulet of Peril is a new tradeable rare drop from Revenant NPC's which has the ability to increase your strength bonus based on how low your active hitpoints are whilst in PvP combat. Players will need to have the amulet equipped and be in combat with another player for a set amount of time to “charge” it before strength bonus kicks in. This means it will not work when fighting against NPC's but will provide great bonuses for anyone in a PvP situation that is willing to risk having lower hitpoints. The amulet when uncharged would have the same offensive stats as an Amulet of fury, however, these stats would not change based on your % of hitpoints missing. Instead of applying scaling stats, the amulet would simply apply a scaling flat damage boost to all attack styles (Melee, Ranged and Magic) from +0% when uncharged, to +20% when fully charged. With the above gear, the max hit of a player using a Super Strength potion and the Piety prayer, would be 50. The amulet would charge based on the % of hitpoints the wearer has left, working in increments of 25. A player with 99 HP would have to be at 9 hitpoints or less to gain the maximum damage bonus from the amulet. The above table shows the breakdown of how much extra damage a player would get based their remaining percentage of HP. For the amulet to gain any additional damage, you must be in combat with your primary target for a minimum of 5 game cycles, which is equivalent to 3 seconds. If you attack a new target, this timer will reset. The amulet would apply in PvP combat only. This currently includes safe PvP areas too. The effects of the amulet do not stack with similar effects, such as the Dharok's set bonus. Currently in most PvP situations, most players tend to sit at maximum HP throughout the entire fight. This means that other than a well-timed, or rather lucky special attack, there can be little opportunity to get a good kill. The purpose of the amulet is to mix up the current meta of sitting at full HP by giving players an incentive to risk being at lower HP. Being as low as 9hp is an extremely high risk. A well timed counter attack or vengeance could end the fight in an instant, and we expect the amulet to be a valuable item to protect. We're really excited to see how it gets used. Poll Question Should Revenant NPC's within the cave have a chance to drop a new tradeable necklace, the Amulet of Peril, as described in the Dev Blog? The amulet would only be effective within PvP combat. The Loot Key Scroll is a new tradeable item dropped by Revenant NPC's found within the Revenant Caves which can be redeemed at Krystilia (the Edgeville witch), giving players the ability to toggle "Loot keys". *Loot keys turn all the loot you'd normally get from a player in the wilderness or PvP worlds into the form of a key, which will only use up 1 inventory slot. *A player can hold up to 5 keys at once, after which PvP drops will revert to normal functionality until they have either redeemed or destroyed a key. *Keys can be redeemed at a bank, similar to Deadman keys, or destroyed. *When killing a player with Loot Keys enabled, the key would be dropped in the way you'd expect normal loot to drop from a kill. You will still need to run over and pick it up. *Keys would have an "Inspect" option on them, this option is available while they are on the floor or in your inventory. This will tell you the value of the key. You can then decide whether or not it's worth getting rid of one of your existing keys for one on the floor, etc. Our intention with Loot Keys is to allow players that have enough supplies after a kill to take all of their well-earned loot and get straight back into action, without rendering them as vulnerable by taking up inventory slots. Players carrying Loot Keys will become high profile targets as you have a chance of getting their keys and multiple loots! Loot Keys do not have the option for food and supplies to be split from the key. If we did this then they would be far too strong – players are already gaining a huge benefit of not having to carry a full inventory of loot. Any player that intends to PK and gather supplies from the defeated whilst doing so should simply toggle off Loot Keys. Loot Keys will always be lost on death, meaning their contents will never be protected. Players with keys in their inventory will not have an indicator above their heads like in Deadman. The only way you will be able to tell if someone is holding Loot Keys is by killing them and checking for yourself! Poll Question Should Revenant NPC's within the cave have a chance to drop a tradeable Loot Key Scroll, as described in the Dev Blog? The Loot Key Scroll can be redeemed at Krystilia (the Edgeville witch), giving players the ability to toggle "Loot keys" for any PvP kills. Poll Question If Loot Key Scrolls are added to the game, should players be limited to getting 5 keys per scroll, rather than them being a permanent unlock? This also counts for any kills where a player does not pick up a key. By far the most iconic drops the Revenants had were the Ancient Warrior's equipment (also known as PvP armour and weapons). Known to be some of the best defensive gear in the game, they come with a great cost. Each piece of the PvP armours are tradeable but they cannot be equipped until a fee has been paid - once this fee is paid the item will instantly become wearable, but is no longer tradeable. Much like Barrows equipment, these items degrade. However, PvP armours can never be repaired - once they degrade they disintegrate and leave the game entirely! We want to offer the PvP armours as a more exclusive PvP item so we’d like to propose them as having no offensive bonuses when not attacking a player. This means that in any Player vs NPC (PvM) activity, you would only gain the defensive bonuses of the gear. The items will still degrade as usual. The fee to unlock the PvP armours, making them wearable but untradeable, would be as follows: *Helm - 500k *Chest - 1000k *Legs - 800k Each piece of the PvP armour sets would require 80 Defence to equip and would last for 1 hour of combat before fully disintegrating. They would offer no special bonuses for having the full set equipped. One of the main things that kept the PvP armours so exclusive was the fact that as soon as one was equipped, it was tied to that player forever, until it turned to dust. This naturally kept them a rare item, which helped to hold their value. Previously, the armours would always degrade by 1 minute each time a piece was swapped out. This wasn't great for anyone that was intending to use the PvP armours to hybrid, or swap to gain a boost in offence/defence. We've now changed the way the degradation timer works so it operates in line with each game cycle. Simply put, the armour will now degrade every 0.6 seconds whilst in combat and will only ever last a maximum of 60 minutes in combat. The above stats are a work in progress and are subject to change Falling to another player whilst wearing a piece of PvP armour will reward the killer with 80% of the fee paid to make the item wearable again, regardless of how degraded the armour is. This will mean there is no additional gold coming into the game and will actually add a gold sink, as 20% of the fee paid is always lost! If the armour degrades fully, the entire fee paid would be lost. Below shows the difference in gold spent vs gold received if you kill a player who has paid to unlock and wear their PvP armour: *Helm - Wearer has paid the 500k fee, killer receives 400k. 100k gold is removed from the game. *Chest - Wearer has paid the 1000k fee, killer receives 800k. 200k gold is removed from the game. *Legs - Wearer has paid the 800k fee, killer receives 640k. 160k gold is removed from the game. Poll Question Should Revenant NPC's within the cave have a chance to drop the PvP armours, as described in the dev blog? These armours would offer zero offensive stats in any non-PvP activity and require a fee to equip, of which 20% will always leave the game. Once the fee is paid, they will degrade and become untradeable. After 1 hour of combat, the armours will disintegrate and leave the game. When used on an Amulet of Glory, the Sinister Scroll would create the Sinister Amulet, a brand new tradeable necklace. Sinister Amulet provides the same stats as an Amulet of Glory, with the added ability of increasing the effectiveness of the Smite prayer. Instead of lowering your opponent's prayer by 1/4 of damage dealt, Smite would instead drain by 1/3 of damage dealt. This item would become untradeable once used and would crumble to dust after being worn for 100 hits. We'd like to gather more feedback on how many hits would seem effective enough without making the item last for too long. This idea was originally polled back in 2014 with the release of Bounty Hunter. It achieved around a 72% "Yes" with approximately 30 thousand votes. Poll Question Should Revenant NPC's within the cave have a chance to drop the Sinister Scroll, as described in the dev blog? The Sinister Scroll is combined with an Amulet of Glory to create the Sinister Amulet. The Amulet of Glory is consumed in the process. Ancient crystals are a new rare tradeable resource that drop from Revenants. Players can use 4 Ancient crystals and 4 Marble blocks to build their very own Wilderness Obelisk in their house. Creating the Wilderness obelisk in a PoH would require 80 Construction and offers a one-way teleport to any of the 6 current Wilderness obelisk locations. Completion of the Wilderness diaries would allow players to choose the teleport location. The Wilderness obelisk would be placed in the Super Garden room, taking up the same hotspot as the Spirit tree/Fairy ring. Completing the obelisk would grant players with XP similar to other furniture of the same level, but should not be seen as a new training method. Poll Question Should Revenant NPC's within the cave have a chance to drop Ancient Crystals, as described in the dev blog? Players can use 4 Ancient crystals and 4 Marble blocks to build their very own Wilderness Obelisk in their house. Minus XP lamps are for those out there who have simply misclicked on a skill. They allow players to reduce a small amount of XP in their skills of choice. With account bound limitations to prevent abuse, they offer a new option for anyone wanting to revive a failed pure. We'd like to offer Minus XP Lamps as a reward from the Revenant caves. These lamps would allow players to remove 50xp from any combat skill of their choosing. There would be a limit of 10 lamps per player, meaning a total of 500xp could be removed. You would only be able to use the lamps on a combat skill that is level 50 or below. Minus XP Lamps would be tradeable and activating one would cost 5 million gold coins. Poll Question Should Revenant NPC's within the cave have a chance to drop Minus XP Lamps, as described in the dev blog? These lamps would allow players to remove 50xp from any combat skill of their choosing. There would be a limit of 10 lamps per player, meaning a total of 500xp could be removed. You would only be able to use the lamps on a combat skill that is level 50 or below. Activating the lamp would cost 5000k. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team